The true story on how Yuuri ended up with Gretta
by swimming french fries
Summary: Hope you enjoy my first story!Don't mind the grammar,spelling or the lack of common sense.A bit of modification from the real episode.Please review!


The true story on how Yuuri ended up with Gretta (The bum)

**The true story on how Yuuri ended up with Gretta (The bum)**

(PS.Gretta is an disgusting girl with really ugly bushy hair. Why did Yuuri even think of adopting her? I hope he abandon's her soon on the street.)

Yuuri, Wolfram and Conrad were on a mission to find a very valuable Demon weapon in the middle of the desert -the Demon sword.

They had been traveling on their horses for almost 4 hours.

"Your highness, according to the map, the location of the Demon sword will take us for about another 3 hours from here. We should be able to reach our destination by dusk." Said Conrad. He then realized that Yuuri wasn't listening.

A tiny village nearby distracted Yuuri. He thought to himself, '_ Finally! A chance for me to take a break!'_

"Conrad, could we rest for a while? It's so hot!" whined Yuuri.

"Stop complaining you Wimp! The more you open that mouth of yours, the longer you're going to slow us down!" snapped Wolfram.

Yuuri turned away from Wolfram and faced Conrad and pleaded him.

"Please Conrad?" Yuuri put on his 'sad soulful eyes' to convince him.

"Oh…all right.." Conrad just couldn't turn away from those eyes.

"Are you kidding me?!" Shouted Wolfram. "You're just going to listen to him like that?!"

"Well, I'm pretty tired too. So we might as well take a break." Said Conrad, trying to not sound too obvious that that was not the real reason.

The three of them headed towards the village and Yuuri was the first to reach because of his urge to rest while Conrad and Wolfram took their own sweet time.

Suddenly, just as Yuuri was about to get off his horse and tie it up to a tree, a small boy appeared in front of him.

' _Oh. My. God. His hair is so ugly' _thought Yuuri.

" Well hello there!"said Yuuri.

"I want to kill you!" said the ugly boy.

Yuuri was shocked. Why on earth would anyone say that they want to kill him so obviously?

"Say, boy….what's your name boy?"

"I'm a girl!" screamed the ugly boy angrily.

'_Phhpt..oh my god! He's a girl?! She still looks ugly though…'_ thought Yuuri.

"Sorry, I thought you were a boy.giggle. Anyway, what's your name b…I mean girl? snigger".

"It's Gretta! Stop laughing!" the girl was on the verge to crying.

"Why do you want to kill me Gretta?"

"Well.. You see…my parents….i mean… my 'fake' parents… adopted me and they don't really like me and…………WAIT A MINUTE!! WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS?!"

"Well duh. Because I am the Demon king…you have to tell the Demon king your secrets!(not) Double duh."

Suddenly, Gretta whipped out a chopping knife.

"I'll kill you!! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!" she charged towards Yuuri.

Yuuri screamed too (like a girl), but in fear.

Out of the blue, Gretta tripped over a pebble and she fell on her knees.

"Hahahahaa!! LOSER.." Yuuri teased her and made the 'L' shape with his fingers and pointed it at her.

A tear squeezed out of Gretta's eye and her face started to cringe up.

"Waaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I want my mummy!! It hurts so bad! Waaaaahhhh!!" Gretta cried with a sudden burst.

"Oh stop being such a cry baby you Wimp!" Yuuri then realized what he just said. Wimp. He was turning into a Wolfram!!

Meanwhile, Wolfram and Conrad finally caught up with Yuuri.

As soon as they saw Grettta, their faces cringed.

'_What horrible hair he has!'_ thought Conrad.

'_I'm gonna barf really soon!' _thought Wolfram.

"Hello there Yuuri. Why is that boy crying?" asked Conrad.

"Yea! What did you do to this poor innocent boy?!" screamed Wolfram.

"I'M A GIRL!!" screamed Gretta.

"Phhpt…Guys…meet my friend Gretta.snigger" whispered Yuuri."The same thing happened to me too!"

Conrad and Wolfram looked at each other before bursting into laughter. Yuuri joined in too.

After laughing for about 5 minutes, Conrad finally asks," So Yuuri, how did he..i mean she…fall down?"

"Well, firstly, that crazy kid says she wants to 'kill' me(Yuuri made his fingers into inverted commas) and she charges straight at me! As if I was scared!(He was trying not to look as if he was lying) OOOOOI'm sooo scared!!(He pretended to run away) and then she fell down!! Over a tiny rock!!" laughed Yuuri.

"HAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" the three of them couldn't stop laughing. Gretta sat on the floor hugging her knees, crying. She sat there waiting for the insults to stop until she couldn't take it anymore.

"You guys are mean! I hate you all! You all are heartless………Baboons! Yeah! That's right! Baboons! With big, red shiny butts!" Gretta shouted at them. That shout caught the attention of nearby passer-bys.

"Oh sorry people. Don't mind the small girl. She's just angry because her hair is so mushroomy!" Said Wolfram, still laughing.

"Aggrhhhhhh!! I can't take it anymore!! I'm going to kill you Demon King! You will pay for insulting me! If I kill you, my adopted parents might finally like me for who I am!". Gretta picked up her chopping knife and charged straight at Yuuri once more. Suddenly, Conrad and Wolfram quickly blocked Yuuri and Conrad swiped her knife away.

"Uh!" cried Gretta. (_PS. In case you were wondering what the 'Uh!' meant, it was the sound effect that Anime characters always make when they are shocked or surprised.)_

"What a puny little girl! She wants to kill someone but doesn't have the skill. What a pathetic Wimpy Wimp" snapped Wolfram.

Conrad and Yuuri suddenly realized that they had been very mean towards that little, weird girl. So Yuuri apologized and said, "Sorry little girl. We got carried away. I'm so sorry if we hurt you. But can you at least tell us why you are doing this?"

Gretta was breathing in and out heavily. When she had her breath back, she said, "Oh well, I might as well tell you since I've lost. You see, when I was a baby, my mother tattooed her name on me and somehow wanted to abandoned me…….."

Yuuri's POV.

'_I can totally see why her mother wanted to abandon her!'_

_End of Yuuri's POV._

"…and I got adopted by a couple…"

Conrad's POV

'_Big mistake.'_

End of Conrad's POV

"..and somehow they hated me a lot and.."

Wolfram's POV

'_You got that right!'_

End of Wolfram's POV

"..i found out that they hated the Demon kingdom, so I thought by killing the Demon king, they might like me better. But it seems that I am unsuccessful…" Gretta put on an ugly, sulky face.

Yuuri's, Conrad's and Wolfram's POV 

'_Eww…Yuck…..Double yuck..'_

End of Yuuri's Conrad's and Wolfram's POV

"So what to you intend to do if you can't kill me?" asked Yuuri.

"I'm going to run away and try to get adopted by a friendlier couple. It should be easy to find one because I have such good looks. I can't help looking so good." Boasted Gretta.

"_Doubt that.."_ whispered Conrad to Wolfram.

"Erm..ok. Good luck with that." Replied Yuuri.

The three of them went to stroll around the village.

When they reached the market place, they saw a couple buying some vegetables. And what shocked them even more is that they saw Gretta beside them! Poor Gretta was being scolded by their adopted parents.(While buying their vegetables of course.)

"Where did you go just now?" asked her 'father'.

"I….I saw the Demon King and….." stuttered Gretta.

"And??" asked her 'mother'.

"I wanted to kill him because you hate him so much."

"And why didn't you kill him? Useless girl. Adopting you was just a waste of time and money."

"That's not true! I almost got him!" whined Gretta.

"And why isn't he dead? Don't try to make excuses girl. And how dare you answer me back! No food for 5 days! And you also get 50 strokes of the whip. And you can't leave your bedroom for 3 days!"

"But..but I don't have a bedroom! Neither do you give me food!"

"Oh..then good for you!" replied her 'mother', happily. "I hope I could give you away. Unfortunately, there is no where we could abandon you here. There isn't any space."

The three couldn't help overhearing and brainstorm for a plan and went straight to Gretta's parents.

"Excuse me, but I couldn't help overhearing…because I wanted to…anyway, I see that you really hate your daughter. Don't worry because I do too. I was thinking of taking her away from you, but for a price -You have to just give me all your food and water and you will be free from her forever. So please think your decision." Asked Yuuri.

"Oh my god! This is a dream come true! Although we may have no food, its worth being away from HER forever!! DEAL!" said Gretta's 'father'.

The two shook hands and Gretta's parents held Gretta and their food over to the Demon King.

"Pleasure doin business with ya'll." Replied Yuuri in a cowboy accent. "I've always wanted to do that!"

_(: :) look! It's a bandage! Wow! Please review, thanks_


End file.
